(T1)Expected, Unexpected
by Me And Not You 1001
Summary: Aro is lost and confused. Diana Angel is more trouble then she's worth. But together, could they possibly help each other? Through tragedy, unexpected change, and expected love, can they make it through? Or will Diana die first, humans are so fragile, after all? First Twilight story. I just watched the movies and loved them, hopefully I'll get to the books soon.
1. Chapter 1 Need

**A/N: This is my first Twilight story. To be honest, I only just got done watching the movies. I haven't gotten the chance to read the books, but I loved Aro right off. I decided to give him a more modern Mate and a few earth rattling problems, to make sure he knows how special she is. If I get anything wrong that's WAY off canon, please just let me know and I'll fix it. Please review and tell me how I did.**

Chapter 1: Need

Aro glared at the fire burning bright in the cold winter night. _Why? Why did she have to disobey? Why could she not have been content with what he'd given her? Why did she…_ No! He was done! If she was not content with what she had, she deserved the end she had. Still…He would never admit as such to any, it did hurt. Deep down, it did hurt.

"Aro." He turned to Caius. His companion's face was cold and hard. "It is done. I would see us depart, before the humans wake."

Aro nodded. "Leave." He murmured, drawing a dark frown from his coven brother. "I—" he stopped, staring at the bright flames. The pain in his heart was something so strong he hadn't felt the like since Didyme… _Oh, the pain of the world!_ The words gasped in his mind like the cold wind he hadn't felt for nigh on three thousand years.

"I have—there is someone I must speak with, it is imperative." He turned back to his companion. "I shall return in due time, Brother."

Caius nodded, but threw an uncertain look to Marcus. The emotionless vampire did not react. "Very well, Brother." The blond nodded and with Marcus, lead the Volturi guard away.

Aro turned his eyes back to the bonfire that had once been his mate. _Oh, Sulpicia! I wished only to keep you safe._

 _But did you?_ The voice that whispered from deep within Aro's black heart would have made his blood run chill, had he had any. _Was it for her, or was it for you? You simply feared for yourself. You only ever feel for yourself. You are a cold, cowardice, selfish demon. Do you not deserve the pain you feel?_

Aro shook his head as the pain in his heart grew. _No! It was for her!_ He knew and loved her! He'd changed her for the sole purpose as to be his mate!

 _But did you?! Was it for her or for you?! When do you ever do anything for someone else?! When have you ever put others first?! Marcus and Didyme! Your own sister! You cause such pain! Even to yourself! YOU ARE A MONSTER!_

"NO!" Aro snarled and with his mind consumed with pain, anger, and guilt, he ran. He placed on foot in front of the other, pushing himself to the very limit of his vampiric abilities. He would down it out, push it away.

 _Or, speak to someone about it._

But who could he speak to. None would listen, nor would he trust anyone with the pain of his heart.

 _Carlisle Cullen._ The answer was simple…and yet, so very difficult.

 _No, he will not have forgiven me. He will not want my friendship._

 _But, you do not know if you do not try._ He answered himself, but still did not dare to hope.

 _I will not know where to find him._

 _You know where to start._

The vampiric lord sighed, coming to a stop in his mad dash for release. Looking around, he found himself on a warm beach, the morning sun spilling out over the ocean, making it gleam and sparkle. Out of habit, he pulled his heavy woolen cowl over his head, covering his ever-pale skin, stopping the glistening diamond-like sparkle that he gave off.

 _Yes, I know where to start and will not know if I do not try. I need to talk and forgiven or not, Carlisle would never betray my trust…would he?_ The fear of betrayal stabbed his heart, adding to the pain of his loss.

"I do not know the answers!" He gasped to himself. He wanted to crumble in on himself. He was so strong in the physical sense, but mentally, he felt as though he was crumbling into dust.

Suddenly he tensed, as the delectable smell of a human reached his sharp nose. "Hey…um…are you okay, sir?" Aro turned to the human girl, as she came to a stop not far from him. "Isn't it a little hot out to be wearing so much?"

He smiled pleasantly at her innocent questions, loving the sound of her sweet little Irish accent. She really did smell so very appealing. Aro didn't know what he had for red-heads, but they truly seemed to be his thing.

Feeling his thirst darken his eyes, he beckoned the girl over. "Come here, my dear."

The girl came a little closer, but not much. He beckoned again, and she took another step closer, but no more than that. "What have you to fear?" he asked, his voice smooth and seductive. "I will not harm you."

"Said every serial killer ever." The girl remarked, though she did take another step closer. She was just out of reach, though if he were to go for her, he would easily dominate.

A soft chuckle slipped out of his lips. Oh, how he enjoyed playing with them! They took his mind off the pain! "Yes, the world is a dangerous place. Tell me, what is a young creature like yourself doing so far from civilization, alone?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow at him. "My family lives two miles that way. I know this beach better than I know my own body."

Aro nodded. "How unfortunate," he whispered. She frowned, taking a step back. "Pity," he continued, his voice never rising above a soft murmur, "I would love to prolong this, but I have somewhere to be."

With smooth ease, he leapt at her. She screamed, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, muffling her cries with his thick cloak. "I am truly sorry," he whispered, "but you were just too sweet to resist, and I am known for my sweet tooth."

He sank his teeth into the soft skin of her neck, keeping his cloak wrapped round her, muffling the shriek. She was drained in seconds, her struggling body going limp in his grasp. "Thank you," he murmured, "you were as delicious as you smelled. I am sorry, your family will miss you. I do hope they find the body someday."

With vampiric ease, he flung the body away from him, ignoring the splash it made as it hit the ocean. Let the predators of the ocean finish it off, or let it float ashore somewhere, he did not care. If they found it, with his bite mark on her neck…well, the local coven could deal with that.

Aro turned to the north east. He wasn't entirely certain which direction would help him reach Washington faster, but he did know, by cutting across Asia, he would be able to jump from Russia to Alaska and never have to bother with getting wet.

His course set, he broke into a run, not bothering to keep himself covered. No one would see him long enough to notice anything strange and if they did… _Well, I'm always open to another meal._


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Guest

**A/N: First things first, thank you ZeeWee and ChaoticDear for reviewing, I hope you stay with me. Second, in this is took Aro's 'gift' and made it a little bigger, but it's still roughly what it used to be. Please review and tell me how you like it so far and let me know if I make any mistakes.**

 **A/N2: I just fixed this chapter because I did some research and found some things I didn't know existed. Anyway, here's Aro's misfortune, rewritten a little.**

 **A/N3: I don't know who Debbie Hicks is, but please, can you explain what that was that you reviewed? I didn't understand it at all.**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest

"Renesmee! Renesmee!" Carlisle and Renesmee looked up from where they sat on the floor, looking at old medical journals.

"What, Mom?"

"Come on, sweetheart. Jake's here! He wants to take you for a ride."

The young girl turned to look up to her dad, who was also in the room. "Is it alright if I go, Dad?"

Edward Cullen smiled. "If your mother agrees, I don't care."

"Besides," Carlisle added, "if I was Jacob, I'd be more afraid of your mom, then of Edward."

Renesmee giggled, kissing her grandfather. "Can we finish tomorrow, Grampa?"

"Of cour—" The kind-hearted vampire cut of with a frown, his eyes turning to the large bay window of this library.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Edward asked, worry spreading across his face. Renesmee glanced back and forth between the two, waiting for her Grandad to answer.

"Someone's coming." He answered. "I can hear the Wolves." Edward frowned, closing his eyes to better concentrate, as he tried to determine who was invading their territory, uninvited.

Suddenly his eyes flashed opened and he jumped to his feet. If he hadn't already been as pale as a ghost, he would be now. "It is Aro!" He exclaimed. He took his daughter's hand and with his father, they ran down the stairs.

"Bella! Esme!" The three burst out the door and onto the porch.

Esme frowned, going to her mate. "What is it, Dear?"

"It's Aro. He's coming."

"What?!" Bella gasped, followed by exclamations of anger and fear from the rest of the family.

"Why, Carlisle, why?" His mate asked.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. Edward?"

The young vampire was staring hard, off in the distance. "He's hurt." He whispered. The other's looked at each other in surprise. How could a vampire be hurt? "He's in pain, but I can't tell how. He's coming for you, Carlisle. It looks like he wants to talk, but…I can't tell, he isn't focused." Edward looked to his wife, then to his adopted father.

With utter calm, the eldest vampire, held up his hands. "Don't attack unless he does. Don't touch him. And don't let him anywhere near Renesmee." Bella, and Jacob joined Edward at the teenager's side immediately. There was no more time for private talk however, because at that moment, the leader of the Volturi stumbled to a stop on the driveway.

Though he stood before the Cullens with grace and poise, he looked winded, weary, and a little lost. Carlisle frowned slightly, as he studied his long-time friend. If his eyes were any darker, they'd be a black hole. Around his eyes were dark bruises, making him look like a sleep-deprived human. His shale-like skin was as pale as ever, but much to Carlisle's worry did not shine as brightly as it ought to in the sun. His hair wasn't pulled back in the usual half braid, falling about his face in unkept, but still beautiful inky waves and he robes looked dirty and worn.

"Peace," the newcomer spoke with ease, holding up his hand. "I do not come on the business of the Volturi. All that happened those five years ago is forgiven." He waved his hand away, keeping a pleasing smile on his face. "The child has grown beautifully, but my business is not with her."

"Then whom do you come for?" Carlisle asked, keeping his voice cold. He saw, in Aro's eyes, when he spoke with such cold, a hint of fear. What could cause Aro to fear so? Why would he come all the way to Forks alone? How could his eyes possibly be as dark as they were, and he hadn't even batted an eye at the hybrid?

"Why, you, old friend. I wish to talk."

Esme frowned. "Don't talk to him, Carlisle! It is a trap!"

Carlisle shook his head. "I will speak with you." Then he turned to his mate. "It's alright, Esme. Nothing is going to happen to me."

With a soft kiss to the forehead, Carlisle beckoned the vampiric lord into his house. "Come, then. Let us speak as old friends."

"The child has grown quite remarkably." Aro leaned back against the couch. The house was empty, save the two of them, the rest of the family remained on the porch, unable to hear anything, but close enough to be of help, should Carlisle need it.

"You said this wasn't about her." Carlisle answered coldly, and again, he saw Aro falter.

"No," Carlisle's eyes widened at the sudden softness of Aro's voice. As close as they were now, he also caught the ruggedness of it, as though his throat hurt him, which wouldn't be a surprise at all, based on his eyes. "No, I do not come for the child."

Sensing Aro's need for aid, Carlisle leaned forward. "What has happened?!" He asked. "You sound as weary as an old human."

Aro sighed, truly feeling that weary. "If I asked, old friend," he murmured, never looking into Carlisle's eyes, "would you end my existence?"

Carlisle leapt to his feet. "What?! Absolutely not! What could have possibly brought this on?!" He ignored them, as his family's attention turned on him. He dropped to the ground before the old vampire. "What has happened?" he begged softly.

Aro sighed, dropping his head into his hands, in a very undignified and unvampiric manner. "She is gone," he whispered, "she exposed herself. She ended her existence!" Suddenly all the anguish and anger he'd been holding in exploded. "SHE LEFT ME!"

At this, he lost control, in such a display of hidden power, his vampiric gift burst forth, instead of feeling the thoughts, memories, and emotions of others, he projected his own onto Carlisle Cullen and his family, on the other side of the windows. With feral cries of pain, he fell to his knees, clutching his head, as if he had well and truly lost his sanity.

"Aro! Aro!" Carlisle watched in awe as Aro's life passed before his eyes, knowing, by his loved ones' faces, they too saw it. "Aro, peace. Calm yourself—" He cut off as Sulpicia's death played through. His own, tender heart, cried with pain as the beautiful vampiress met her end to a screaming mob of Italians.

"Oh, my friend! I am so sorry!" To lose one's mate in a vampiric fight for dominance was one thing, but to lose it to a mob of humans, was the worst possible way to lose a loved one, especially when they had been together for as long as Aro and Sulpicia had.

The images faded away, leaving a broken vampire on the floor, at Carlisle's feet. "She wanted it," he whispered, never noticing the entrance of the rest of the Cullen coven. "I read her, just before she passed. She wanted to end."

Carlisle knelt, wrapping his arms around the normally powerful creature. "There is nothing to be done, old friend. To know you would still come to me, in a state of weakness, gives me great faith in our friendship. Now have faith as well, when I tell you, you may very well find another to live for…or not die for, as we aren't alive."

There was a brief pause of silence, before Esme spoke up. "We all saw," she said softly, "and we will all keep it to ourselves."

"Speak for yourself," Emmitt muttered, but a solid glare from Alice silenced him. "Oh, alright, we keep it to ourselves."

Aro didn't react to any of this. Carlisle looked down to the vampire in his arms. "When was the last time you fed?"

"I do not—oh, yes," he murmured, "the girl in Ireland."

"And when was that?"

Aro looked up. "I don't remember. Two—three—four weeks. No," he shook his head, "longer—or not. I do not…remember." His eyes went even darker, if that was possible. The hold Jacob had on Renesmee suddenly tightened as Aro suddenly looked at them, a feral look on his face as he stared at the hybrid.

Bella's eyes widened with fear. "Jacob, get her out of here. NOW!"

Aro leapt out of Carlisle's arms, only to be tackled by Bella, who's maternal instincts had kicked in, making her even stronger than normal. They crashed through the furniture of the living room and out through the bay windows. Caught in the frenzy, Aro disregarded everything, jumping to his feet and running for the hybrid as they sped away on Jacob's motorcycle. He got no further than a few hundred feet before Edward took him down in a tackle, followed quickly by Emmitt and Bella. He snapped and snarled like a wild animal as the three vampires held him back.

"Aro!" Carlisle skidded to a stop. "Aro stop this! I know you to have more control then this!" Carlisle spoke fast, as he could see in both Bella's and Edward's faces, they would not tolerate the way he'd just gone after their daughter.

"Well, my love," Esme broke in, coming to a stop with Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. "Not even Bella would be able to control herself, if she went as many as four or more weeks without anything, especially if because he drinks human blood."

Carlisle spared her a smile. "No, indeed. However, Bella wouldn't go after her own daughter."

"Well, if we're doing that, Nessie isn't Aro's daughter, so it doesn't matter to him." Alice cut in, a small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Emmitt growled. "This is all lovely, but he's strong! Can we handle the situation?!"

Carlisle nodded, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Aro, my friend, listen to me." At the absence of available blood, his frenzy faded slightly, and his eyes met Carlisle's. "I have some O negative at the house. We do not usually drink it, but for you, an exception can be made. Peace, my unfortunate friend, we will care for you."


	3. Chapter 3 Diana Angel, Minerva Angel, an

**Rene Mai: Thank you! I'm glad you like this. Aro is going to be having a few problems, yes. He's going to stick around the Cullens for a while, because he could hardly go back to the Volturi while he's so...incapacitated, for lack of a better word.**

 **ZeeWee: Thank you for reviewing again. Yes, Aro has basically lost his mind, don't worry, that'll be fixed...eventually. Yes, he's going to be a lot different then he was in the books. I'm glad you like it, so far. This chapter is going to be devoted to meeting my main OC and her supporting OC's.**

 **A/N: Please, read and review. Thank you to you guys that have already reviewed. Hope you like this new chapter.**

Chapter 3: Diana Angel, Minerva Angel, and Jax Brody

"What is wrong with you?!" Mom's shout pierced my ears like sabers, but I still didn't look at her. I clenched my fists and bit my tongue. It wasn't long until I tasted the copper of my blood, or felt the warm stream begin to trickle out of my palms. "Are you trying to kill yourself?! Why in the hell do you insist on being so damn impossible, Diana?!" The tears were involuntary and evil, I hated them! I pushed them back, digging my nails in harder, pushing further into my palm. "Why can't you be like your sister?! Oh! My! Word! You are impossible!"

I didn't turn. I didn't look. I didn't care, as Mom stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. But, as soon as she was gone, I felt myself break, for a split second, I wanted nothing more than to fall to the floor and weep, but then I didn't. I took a deep breath, went into the bathroom, and wrapped my bloody hands in gauze. I kept face was expressionless, even though I was alone, and I kept my feelings pushed deep down inside. If I admitted anything, even to myself, I'd break, and I couldn't afford to break.

"Diana?" My sister's soft voice spoke so suddenly, behind me, I jump, but without even letting her speak, I spun around, slamming the bathroom door in her face.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Minny!" I snapped, the coldness in my voice made me instantly regret the way I'd reacted, but I couldn't, wouldn't show emotion…not now.

"Di, I heard what Mom said—"

"I said I don't want to talk to you!" Her voice had been soft, loving, warm, as she always was. She was young, smart, and very perfect, I was everything she was not, or vise versa, as I was older. I loved her, with all my heart, but I didn't want this to burden her, not as it did me.

"But—"

"GO AWAY! NOW!" I didn't want to be hard, or cold. I never wanted to yell at her, I hated it with a passion, but Minny didn't need the burden of being my sister.

I heard her soft sigh, before the shuffling of feet told me, my sister had gone away. I turned from the door, and looked up at myself in the mirror. The girl I saw staring back was a complete stranger. I had dark gothic make-up on, with dark contacts, to cover my bright green eyes. The original red of my hair was now covered with layers of black and deep blues and purples.

With a sigh of my own, I turned on the shower. I wiped off the heavy make-up, stripped down, and stepped into the shower. With relief, I washed away the color that didn't belong to me, feeling as if some of my burden had been magically lifted away.

"Mom's nuts," I muttered, to myself. "Why in the hell would I ever actually dye my hair?"

What hurt the most, wasn't that Mom actually yelled at me, she did that more than she ever communicated on a normal lever. Or even that she wanted me to act more like Minny. It was the fact that her mom didn't know her well enough to know she'd never die her hair. What hurt, was that Mom said there was something wrong with me and that I wasn't normal. I didn't care about not being normal, not really, I'd never been normal, but that didn't mean needed to yell it to my face by the one person I cared for after Minny.

I guess. I mean, she was my mom, I cared for her, but then again, I didn't. I didn't love her, not really. I wasn't fond of her, or even close to her in any way. She was hard, tyrannical, and yelled at me more often then not. I guess I loved her in an obligatory way, which honestly, wasn't saying much.

"Diana?"

I sighed, but turned of the shower and stepped out. Wrapping myself in a towel, I opened the door to my little sister. "What?!" I asked sharply, keeping the cold front up.

Minny sighed looking down. She was really too adorable not to love. Minny's hair was as red as mine, but instead of being a wild, insane mess, like mine, hers was always neatly brushed. It shone and waved perfectly, never being out of place. Her eyes were golden-brown, more golden then brown. They looked like clean-cut topaz, shinny, and new. She had truck-ton of freckles, exactly as I did, though they'd virtually all faded over the year, and her skin was smooth and perfect, without any blemishes or acne, or any of the other misfortunes of being a teenage. Though it was a little pale. Then again, she was a red-head, and such is the curse of red hair. She was a little shorter than me, and was beginning to develop the curves of a woman. She

She never wore make-up. She never cared what she wore or what matched what. She also didn't care about hiding her emotions. They were there on her face like a book, left open to read. And even so, for all of that, even being just thirteen, she was the most beautiful, sweet, warmest person I knew. She was perfect in everyway and of course, I loved her so much it actually hurt sometimes.

"What do you want, Min?" I asked again, but I made it a little softer this time.

"I have an idea," she said softly.

"Oh?" What on earth was she talking about?

"Yeah." She suddenly put her hand on her hip and made her face stern. "I have an idea!"

I shrugged. "Okay, shoot." I don't know what I was expecting with this. Min was known for being sweet and kind, but clever usually didn't get added in that. Oh, she was smart, no doubting that, but Minny was too sweet to be clever…Actually, you know, never mind. Minny was probably so clever she could blackmail the president.

"We should go visit Uncle Charlie!" I looked at her in bafflement. Where in the hell did that come from? Since when did she even remember Uncle Charlie? It'd been like ten years since we'd seen him, and she was only thirteen.

I nodded slowly, taking her bait. "Okay, that sounds doable. I'm not talking to Mom, though."

Minny smiled. "That's okay, I'll do it!"

She turned, skipping out of the room, but I stopped her. "Uh, Min, wait! Why do you care?"

She turned and leveled me with a rare but serious look. "One, you aren't happy and who likes to see their older sister unhappy? And two," she grinned at me, "I already asked! Mom said I could only go if you went! She wasn't expecting you to say yes, but you did! I already got the tickets and everything! We're leaving tomorrow, and we'll be gone for six months!"

"Aren't you just as clever as a bunny?" I remarked dryly. "Guess I better start packing." But I let a small smile slip past my guard. I would have laughed, but that required lots of emotion. As already mentioned, I wasn't good at a lot of emotion. It's dangerous.

Minny smirked, something that suited her little demonic face well. "Yeah, you better," she said and skipped out of the room. Apparently, I didn't know her sister quiet as much as I thought I did. That, or my sister just hid her inner demon really well.

WMWMWMWMWMW

"Jax, Jax, com'ere, we need to talk." I wasn't sure if he was close enough to hear, but nine out of ten times, his super-sonic hearing picked it up.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for a light whistle drifted from his thicket. I didn't really expect him to come out to me, the sun was still up…kind of. The sky was a deep orange, mixed with deep blues and purples as the last of the sun faded behind the enormous skyscrapers that created our beautiful city.

Making my way over to the thick thorn bush that was his entrance, I growled, "you know, Jax, you really need to find yourself a home." Crouching down, I slipped in through the thorny hole, cussing as it cut through my skin, as usual. "Somewhere that doesn't force me to draw blood every damn time I want to see you."

"I would, Ana, save that I do so love the smell of your blood." The beautiful voice of my friend answered, smoothly.

I smirked at him as I pulled myself through and settled myself in the dirt. "Oh, well I am so glad I please you, but you ever bite me and the first thing I do as a vampire is kill your ass."

Yes, my only friend was a vampire. A pale-skinned, red-eyes, blood-sucking demon. He had short blond hair that was curly and wild. His eyes, looked like sparkling rubies, not just red, but with shots and shimmers of gold and amber. His pasty white skin was so smooth and perfect he would have made an amazing statue. He was tall and would have been gangly, if it wasn't for the perfect proportion of legs, arms, torso, and all around general mass. I knew he was super strong, he always smelt me coming—that and he really liked the smell of my blood, which I found unnerving—and he could feel the heat of my pulse or my heartbeat—apparently, I still don't know if I believe him.

That wasn't all though. He said, sometimes vampires get gifts, beyond being the best overall version of themselves. His was what he called cryokinesis, which is the ability to control ice, snow, or cold. He had a twin brother, Rex who was the opposite, a pyrokinesis that controlled fire, magma, and heat, but he died.

"Well, my pretty red warrior, I could suck you dry and save myself the trouble." I jumped and turned my eyes to Jax, never realizing I was so lost in thought.

"Yeah, cause you'd ever do that." I snapped sarcastically. "I know you don't exactly like life, but I can think of a very smart vampire that would enjoy ripping your head off and burning your corpse, if you ever did."

Jax placed a finger to his lips, contemplating her words. "Yes, I do believe you are right." He smiled, much more genuinely, this time. "Which is one of the reasons I refrain. So, why the sudden visit? Usually you like to give ample warning before you show, wouldn't want to catch me hungry."

I sighed. "No, that's not something I'm too keen on repeated," I remarked, thinking of the ill-fated night nearly a year ago, when I'd first met my dear vampire friend. Nope, definitely not a night I want to ever see again. "But it had to be sudden because what I need to see you for is sudden."

Jax frowned, worry flashing in his eyes. "What is? What's happened? Did she lose control?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing so drastic. She never loses control. No…um…we are going on a trip."

"A trip?" Jax's deadpan expression gave me the odd urge to chuckle. "I almost pissed myself just then, thinking the Volturi were going to come for me because some pre-teen vampire lost control!"

It was my turn to frown…and growl. "You and your fears of the damned Volturi! Seriously, do you realize, they are nothing, but some coven bound and determined to have all the vampirical power in the world?"

Jax sighed. "Yes, Ana, most of us are aware. And they aren't _trying,_ they _do_ have all the vampirical power in the world…and I'm just a criminal." A dark, fearful expression appeared on his face. "I turned what they would consider an immortal child and consort with a human, who is fully aware of who and what I am. I am definitely a dead man, when they find out."

I sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. "Listen, first, the immortal child thing was an accident. Second, she isn't some psychotic demon-child going on a binge for human blood and I doubt she ever will, if you keep her on her diet of Central Park squirrels and homeless dogs. Third, she isn't a child. She's really freaking smart, so smart, that she's logically more developed then most people twice her age. Yeah, she's emotional like a young teenage and no, that probably won't ever change, but she's grown up enough, you shouldn't get in trouble for that."

"What about consorting with a human?" He asked.

I opened my mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "I can't help you there."

He shifted. "So, this trip? Where to?"

"Washington."

"D.C.?! No way!"

"State."

"State? Eww."

"It's cloudy there."

"A lot?"

"A lot."

"Isn't that where the Cullen Coven lives?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Whe—Wait a minute!" He stopped his next question. "How in the hell do you know that's where the Cullen Coven lives?!"

I smirked. "Cause my cousin, Bella Swan married a guy named Edward Cullen."

His mouth dropped. "Edward Cullen married a human!"

"Oh, yeah! And the Volturi paid for their freaking flowers!" I snapped, very sarcastically. "Of course, he didn't, you idiot! They obviously turned her, or were going to turn her when they married."

He stared at me for a moment. "Okay, I feel kind of stupid for that one. So, Washington state, nice cloudy weather, what's this got to do with me?"

"Some's got to feed Minny and it's not going to be me."

"You want me to come, just to feed your vampiric sister?"

"Yeah, technically, she doesn't know that I know. She's coming to you anyway."

He sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Um…I—um…" He let out a creepy vampiric growl. "OH ALRIGHT! I'll come, but only if I get to come on the plane with you."

I shrugged. "You can tell Mom, say you're a friend a Minny's and offer to ride with us to…I don't know, ward of kidnappers."

"You have Minny for that." He deadpanned.

"Well, again, technically I'm not supposed to know that."

"Okay, fine. Why Minny's friend?"

"Mom doesn't like me right now."

"Fair enough. Speaking of moms, you need to get home."

"Walk me there."

"Aw, why not. Wouldn't want another accident like last time, would we?"

I smiled to myself, knowing even with his eyesight, he wouldn't be able to see it in the dark, and crawled out of his hole first. "That was entirely your fault and I will always blame you."

"Yeah and I am paying for it every night as I slowly deteriorate the squirrel population of Central Park."

"You should try going for birds sometime. There are enough of them to shit everywhere, there ought to be enough to feed my freaky sister."

"Mm," he shrugged. "I don't know, birds shit too much. I wouldn't want to accidentally get pigeon poo on me. I'd stink forever."

I snorted as we started off though the night. "Yeah and I don't know about blood, but pigeon meat probably doesn't taste too damn good."

"They're like the rats of the bird world." We both burst into full laughter.

I don't like emotions, they're dangerous, but Jax, Jax is okay. Jax is safe. I know I can trust Jax.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fire at Forks, Washington

**Rene Mai: I don't know if you're still reading this, but yes. Diana is very uncomfortable in her own skin and because of her mother, she has a very low sense of self-esteem. Her relationship with Aro is going to be _interesting,_ to say the least.**

 **ZeeWee: Thank you for reviewing. I really like Jax and his attitude, too.**

 **Guest: Mm, maybe not, as this chapter says. Yes, Aro is a hot mess and it's about to get messier, just read.**

 **MugglebornPrincesa: I am SO sorry. I'm not abandoning this story or anything scary like that and I DEFINITELY didn't mean to wait SEVEN DAMN MONTHS to update! I agree, though. I watched the movies for the first time, when I was sick for four days straight, with the flu and fell in love with him. He was my favorite out of everybody. I hope you're still reading.**

 **A/N: On a note to all readers, whether you review or not, I am so sorry. I never expected to up and do something so stupid as waiting seven months to update, especially when I've had this chapter written since December. I completely forgot and got distracting and all sorts of annoying things, but I promise, it WON"T happen again. Please enjoy, and if you have any ideas for reactions, go a head and review. (Please review anyway, it makes me feel guilty for waiting so long to update.)**

 **Hope everyone enjoys,**

 **MaNY1001**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fire at Forks, Washington

"Minny! Diana!" My head turned as soon as I heard our names. So did Minny's.

"Uncle Charlie!" She darted across the airport faster than seemed humanly possible and tackled a dark-haired man in a tight hug. I threw Jax a look, but he shrugged. I sighed, following her sister, but at a slower rate.

"Wow! I haven't seen you since you were the size of a loaf of bread!" I smiled faintly at his analogy.

Minny giggled. "I don't actually remember you, but Mom says your super nice." I resisted the urge to chuckle, but Jax didn't mind doing it out loud, drawing attention to us.

"Diana? You've grown so much!" He released Minny, only to wrap his arms around me in a nice bear hug.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie, it's been a long time." I murmured, giving him a half hug, so he'd be satisfied and let me go.

"It sure has. Oh, I've missed seeing you dog Bella's ever step!"

I finally smiled, pulling up the memories from the times I'd visited Fork with Bella and Mom. "Yeah, she never did care for that. How is she, I heard she got married?"

Charlie nodded, grabbing mine and Minny's bags—much to her consternation. "Yep, one of the Cullens."

Minny's attention from the conversation she was having with Jax. "Really?" The sly look she got in her eyes made me realize why she'd suddenly wanted to get into contact with Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie stated to go into detail about Bella and her new in-laws, Minny and Jax hanging on to his every word, as we left the airport.

"Minerva Angel, you are in deep shit girl." I muttered to myself. She suddenly threw me a confused look, though I knew my voice had been to low for her to hear, if she'd been human. I shrugged. "I'll explain later, Minx." She shrugged in return and we started for our new home…For the next six months anyway.

"Well, there you go. You two get this one and Jax can have that one." I nodded my thanks as Minny bounded into the room and onto the bed at an inappropriate vampirical speed.

"I love it!" I would have frowned, except Uncle Charlie didn't seem to mind, or notice. He simply nodded.

"You guys get settled. I'll call you when it's dinner time, what you feel about pizza."

"Hell yeah!" Minny exclaimed. "I love pizza!"

Jax's face suddenly took on a very confused look, but I just shook my head. "Ask her later," I murmured, before nodding my agreement. "Pizza sounds good, Uncle Charlie."

He nodded, "Well, then, I'll go call," and was gone. I knew Jax would need to talk to Minny about hunting, and how he was now aware that she was obsessed with eating human food, so I turned from both, heading down the hall. "I call the bathroom for the next hour. Don't knock or bother me unless the house is burning down."

As soon as I was in the bathroom, I locked the door, set my purse on the counter, stripped, and got into the tub. The water was so hot I probably would have melted, except that was the way I liked it. I plugged the drain and let the steaming water shower down on me, while filling up the tub at the same time. I took off the gauze covering my palms and let my new scabs soak in the heat, knowing, sooner or later, I was going to break them and make them bleed, again.

"I need to find a new way to manage my stress." I muttered to myself. Instead of answer—myself, which is unhealthy—I slipped down, dipping my head under the now full tub. The water burned my face and eyes, but I held my breath, laying there anyway. I watched my wild hair float around me like a demonic mermaid for a long time, before my lungs finally started to burn.

I came up just as Uncle Charlie knocked on the door. "Diana, Minny and your friend Jax are going to explore the town, do you want to go?"

I chuckled softly. They're going to hunt, undoubtedly, and that wasn't anything I wanted to see. Besides, I was warm, comfortable, and didn't plan to get out until I was a wrinkled as a prune. "No thank you!" I answer, "I think I'll stay here until the pizza arrives."

I heard him laugh. "Alright, but—" He cut off as his phone rang. "Gotta take this, be down stairs." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the bathtub, not even cracking a lid when Uncle Charlies called up the stairs. "Something's up, Diana! I have to go, but I left the money for the pizza on the kitchen table!"

"Okay!"

I laid there for freaking ever. My skin was beginning to wrinkle and unfortunately, the water was starting to get cold. I took a deep breath, only to choke and start coughing. I sat up, only to slip and splash back into the water, which made me cough even more.

When I finally managed to get up again, I started to notice the room looked a little foggy, and I don't mean hot bathroom, shower-mist on the mirror foggy, smoky foggy. I stood up and wrapped a towel around me, but when I touched the doorknob, it was warm…really warm.

With a curse that probably would have gotten me cuffed by Mom, I dumped my old clothes in the water still in the bathtub, then pulling them on, I drenched the towel. Making sure to grab my phone, I crouched down and opened the door.

The heat inside the bathroom was nothing compared to the heat in the hall. It was an inferno! Already I began gasping and choking, but holding the towel to my face, I tried to crawl my way to the stairs. The great waves of black smoke made it difficult to see and my eyes were blurred with hot tears.

As I was moving I heard a cry of anger, then followed by the words _Aro has abandoned us! He will pay for this, as will all the Olympic Coven!_

Oh, Hell! NO! Not now! The voices were followed by angry shrieks and more words I didn't understand. I pushed aside the strange voices, but by the time I made it to our room, my vision was starting to waver as things that weren't there and weren't real, began to take the place of the burning hours I was in. Forcing myself to push it away, I looked down the hall at the stairs, I could see the enormous orange flames leaping up from the downstairs. Making a split-second decision, I crawled into our room, shut the door, then stuffed my wet towel against the crack at the bottom.

Coughing, eyes burning like hell, I quickly crawled to the window and threw it open. I gasped, desperate for clean air. When I threw open the window, the people standing around the house, desperate but that didn't know what to do, cheered. I recognized Minny and Jax, who was holding her back with all his strength, Uncle Charlie and Bella, the rest were unfamiliar to me.

"Diana! Diana!" The voices and images were as clear as day now, but underneath them, I heard the eerie groaning and felt the shifting of the house. Knowing it was going to go down in seconds, I leapt onto the window sill.

I was halfway out when the images and voices vanished, Minny's scream split the hot night air, and the house began to fall, taking me with it.


End file.
